What If
by Robo-Rin.K.G.M
Summary: (1) A little Grey Goose vodka can work wonders and (2) a little girl can cause hell. (plus more "what if"'s to come.)
1. Drunk in Love : What if Mei got drunk

**Ok, so I got this idea from a pal of mine, who had the brilliant idea to make it a fanfiction. Does anyone remember those to girls from the beginning, who appeared to be friends with Yuzu? Yeah, those to shall now be named Sayaka ( the black haired one ) and Richi ( the brunette ). No, not cannon names for them, but they don't have names. (Or maybe they do and I don't know, meh. ) **

**Also, tell us what other "What If" you'd like to see. **

**- Gumi **

_**Waring- Rated M or Drugs/Alcohol, Suggestive themes, Strong Language, Nudity, Ghetto Slang and Very Sexy Yuri.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

_**Drunk in Love : **__**"What if Mei got drunk?"**_

* * *

It was the end of another school day for Yuzu, and spring break was now in progress. As they walked, Yusu and Harumin talked about different things they could do over the break. Yuzu hoped that maybe something would happen between her and Mei; they would be alone on the week days. However with the way things looked between them, it didn't seem like the blonde Aihara would get any action from her sister.

"Harumin, wanna stay over for the night?" She asked, holding her suitcase on her shoulder. Her friend shrugged and pulled out her cell phone from between her breasts. "I don't know Yuzu-chi," she said while looking through her I-phone, "I have to ask my mom if I can." They stopped, allowing Harumin to text for a moment and Yuzu to plop down on a nearby bench. The blonde groaned. "I don't know if I can handle being alone with Mei."

Her friend raised a brow. "She's your sister, I'm sure you'll do fine." Yuzu let her head drop back, trying to clear her mind of the black haired Aihara. It already wasn't easy to deal with seeing her though out the school day, or being chased by Momokino, or Matsuri causing trouble. It seemed she could never get a break.

She let out a long sigh. "Please Harumin?" She asked again with a pout. Harumin rolled her eyes, and nodded shortly after. Yuzu smiled at her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"If you don't get up, we'll get into trouble." Harumin reminded her, looking around to see if their "prez." was anywhere nearby. Yuzu sprang back to life and They began walking to Aihara's residence. The blonde Aihara was glad she had a friend like Harumin. It made her life a little easier.

__...__

Mei sat in the living room of her house, her arms wrapped around the waist of a large teddy bear. She hasn't been feeling well although she was not sick, but Momokino let her head home for today with the promise of her taking care of everything. Although she did **not **being out of school for any excuse, this give her time to think. Underneath her cool and calm composer, she was slightly jarred by that kiss.

_Her sister wrapped her arms around Mei and whispered nervously, with cheeks a bright crimson color. "What did that kiss mean?"_

What did it mean? One part of Mei wanted to admit it was more than just a kiss, another said it meant nothing at all. That wasn't the only thing troubling her.

_Matsuri pulled Yuzu down to her level, arms draped loosely around the blonde's neck. Their lips met for only a few second, but time seemed to freeze and let that moment last forever. Once, their lips parted, Matsuri glared at Mei from the corner of her eye. It was like she had laid claim to Yuzu.  
_  
She sighed, looking up at the TV to distract her mind. She'd been so lost in though, she had not realized she'd even turned it on. On top of that, she didn't notice a yuri anime had appeared on the scene. She watched in silence until Yuzu made it home.

"Tadaima," called Yuzu and Harumin. Mei turned her head to look at them.

"Yuzu," began Mei, "Why is Harumin here?" Yuzu opened her mouth to speak, but the moment she looked at Mei's eyes, her brain melted and her face went red. She couldn't handle looking her dead in the eye

Harumin sighed. "Yuzu asked me to come over. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble."

"Hey Mei, where's Mom?" asked the blonde, once she'd regain her speaking abilities, as she headed off to the room to change out of her uniform. On the walk by, Mei handed Yuzu a piece of paper. It was a note from her mother.

_"Girls, I'm going on a business trip.  
I'll be back in a week. Be good.  
Love you both  
XOXO  
- Mom."_

Yuzu's face went a deeper shade of red. How was she going to get through a week alone with Mei? There was no way she could do it. _Why me!? _Mei raised a brow, "Is everything alright?" Yuzu nodded and continued walking, losing her footing and stumbling a tad before dashing off. Mei and Harumin shared a glance of confusion before Harumin made her way to sit beside her.

"Hey, is that Strawberry Panic?"

Mei nodded, "Yes, Episode 12, I believe." She hugged the bear tighter. There was so many things she wanted to ask Harumin, like if Yuzu had said anything about a crush, but her lips wouldn't move. Why couldn't she just ask? What was stopping her?

Yuzu returned in a black tank top and jean shorts. She saw everyone's eyes fixed on the TV. "Watcha watching?"

"Strawberry Panic!" Harumin answered. "Episode 12."

"No way," Yuzu giggled, excitedly. She headed to the kitchen, quickly. "I'm poppin popcorn."

Mei stared ahead, not really paying attention to the show. All she could think of right now was those two kisses. That was, until Harumin's voice broke her unwanted train of thought. "Yuzu-chi, what your favorite pairing in this series?"

Yuzu placed her hand over her lips to hold back a laugh. "Don't kill me but," She paused, giggling a bit, "Tamao x Nagisa."

"What!" Harumin laughed, shaking her head at Yuzu, "Those two aren't even relevant to the story! It's obvious Shizuma belongs to Nagisa."

"Yeah, but Shizuma's too much of a player. Didn't you the episode where she kissed Miyuki?"

Mei listened closely, interested in the female characters mentioned. Yuzu and Harumin went back and forth, jokingly debating the couples who were "meant to be" until Mei spoke up.

"Can you tell me about the relationship between Nagisa and Shizuma."

The debate frozen and Yuzu's breathe stopped for a second. At the moment, Yuzu noticed ways in how Mei and Shizuma favored, as well as herself and Nagisa. The cold look, the mysteriousness, the popularity...Mei seemed more and more like Shizuma. Plus the fact that Yuzu couldn't help but melt when their eyes met made that claim all the more true.

_Dang, _thought Yuzu, _My life is just like a yuri anime..._

"Well," she bagen, "Nagisa, the red head girl, is in love with Shizzy, the sliver haired girl. But Nagisa doesn't know whether or not she's just playing with her, 'cause Shizuma's never said how she truly felt."

Mei nodded, her finger tips digging into the fur of the bear. "What if Shizuma doesn't know how she feels?" Harumin shouted a 'yeah' in agreement and playfully glared at Yuzu.

"Well, Shizzy needs to hurry and tell Nagisa how she feels."

None of the three girls had said that. It came from somewhere else. They all look towards the door to see Matsuri, grinning at Mei. "Isn't that right, Yuzu Onee-chan?" Harumin glared at the unwanted guess before turning back to the TV.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Yuzu's eyes brows furrowed together in question. What was Matsuri doing here? And After the kiss for that day, this wasn't the best time to come around With Mei present. "Onee, can I speak with you in private?"

Yuzu, raised a brow, and Mei's nails dug into the stuff toy. She did not like the sound of this. "Okay?" The two headed to the room, and Matsuri gave Mei a wide grin and a wink before heading after the blonde. Mei glared at her, shooting daggers at her as she walked. Harumin stood and walked after Matsuri, only to be grabbed by the arm by the raven haired Aihara. Mei gave her a nod and Harumin sat down, and Mei went instead.

...

"You gotta have a party," Matsuri begged, clinging to Yuzu's arm. Yuzu looked away, her face still crimson. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

The blonde sighed. She kept her eyes away Matsuri's and tried to free her arm. "Mei will sc-"

"Don't worry about her," Matsuri cut her off. "Besides, you do it, and I'm sure you'll be a lucky girl." Matsuri's fingers trailed up Yuzu's back underneath her shirt, sending shivers and a clear meaning of what she meant. "I'd never-"

"We both know you want to Yuzu," Matsuri interrupted again, as she pushed the blonde down on the bed, and straddled her. "Don't act like it's never crossed your mind."

Yuzu squirmed underneath her and opened her mouth to yell, but before she could, Maturi silenced her with a kiss. Her face lit up a bright red and all the muscles in her body turned to jell. And before Yuzu could process what she needed to do, Matsuri stood up and trotted out the room. "I'll make some calls."

Matsuri walked into the hall to be met with the glare of Mei Aihara. She grinned devilishly, and held up Yuzu's phone. The raven haired girl growled lowly at her, too low to be heard. She wasn't about to lose what was hers to a porn selling middle schooler. Luckily, she had a whole week home alone with Yuzu to win the blonde over. And this party thing could be an advantage for her.

She followed said middle schooler to living room and sat beside Harumin while the pink haired devil left. _And stay out!_

Harumin turned her head to the younger Aihara. She could feel something was troubling Mei. Harumin always had a sick sense when it came to... almost anything.

"What did she do," was all she said and she had Mei's attention. Their eyes stay on the TV as spoke to each other.

"I heard something about a party."

"Think she'll actually do it?" Harumin questioned.

Mei sighed. "I hope not."

However, Harumin still felt a bit of restlessness coming from the girl with the huge teddy bear. She shifted herself a tad to face Mei. "Is anything else on your mind?"

Now was the perfect moment to ask all the questions in Mei's mind, but still she stayed quiet, shaking her head and staring blankly at the TV. Harumin nodded and sat back normally.

"Think Yuzu will notice her phone's gone?"

Mei counted down from 3 on her fingers, and just like on cue, Yuzu yelled from the room. "WHERE'S MY PHONE!?" And she dashed out of the room. The raven haired Aihara pointed to the door where Matsuri had just re-entered, done with whatever mischive she had to do, and handed Yuzu her cell phone. She quickly checked her call history, to see that Matsuri had called at least 20 people, 2 of them being her best friends before she moved: Sayaka and Richi.

Yuzu nearly fainted. _Those two!? Oh god, why Matsuri! _Before, she wouldn't care. But now, after all the things that happened (and the change of sexuality of course), she was almost horrified to meet them again. The endless, bad scenarios played in Yuzu's mind as a horror moive.

_"That's disgusting!"  
"Creep!"  
"I bet she's been imagining us naked all this time!"_

The teasing, the taunts, the harassment, the embarrassment, was all too much for Yuzu.

Mei tapped her older sister's shoulder, which was enough to shake off Yuzu's forsaken thoughts for the moment. "When will them be here?" asked the raven haired girl. Matsuri looked at her watch and back to Mei. "About 6:30."

Mei looked at Harumin, sighed at Yuzu, and then glared at Matsuri. "I'll have the party ready by 6."

Everyone gasped. Yuzu shouted "WHAT!?" The black haired Aihara nodded, giving another deep sigh. She couldn't let that middle schooler win. Yuzu was hers and hers alone. If she could do this for Yuzu, maybe that pink haired devil would get the hint Mei was seirous about her sister.

"Yuzu, put on your best outfit...'cause we're gonna party."

Yuzu looked awestricken at her younger sibling. This wasn't like Mei at all, but she thought it be best to just let her do it if she wanted to. She nodded and dashed to her room. Harumin smiled at Mei, for she knew her president was trying to do. "I'll help with music!" said the brunette on the couch, as she pulled out her phone from between her breasts.

Matsuri smirked at Mei. "A~lright then."

* * *

Yuzu looked into her closet, thinking of things a hostess might wear. A tax would work but it's too formal for her tastes. But she'd done it before so she could make formal into something sexy. With this in her mind, she grabbed a white button-up shirt, a violet bow tie, a (slightly) bigger black and silver dress shirt and black jean shorts. She put on the shorts, the white shirt with the collar up and then tied the bow.  
_  
Looking good, Yuzu!_ She nodded at herself and smiled. She put on the dress shirt on and decided to wear it open, like a jacket. She dug further into the closet to find some shoes to match. Maybe, since it is her house, she could go with her black, gray, and purple Nike's. It didn't seem like a bad idea. She tried them on and look at her outfit in the mirror.

"Bingo."

She messed with her hair. For girls: an outfit is never complete without a hair style. She pulled the hair tie from her pony tail to let it fall down. She liked the down look, but she needed something wild. She pulled part of her hair into a messy pony tail. Yuzu snapped and pointed at herself in the mirror with a grin from ear to ear. She liked it, loved it. It was perfect for the party. Lucky for her, she had 8 minutes to spare.

* * *

The kitchen was lined with chip bags and canned soda packs. "Wow, Matsuri's goons work fast." Now was time to show everyone she could do this. She got to work, laying out the soda cans in the shape of a pyramid. She filled the large bowls with 3 different kinds of chips then looked towards the living room at Harumin. "How's the music coming?"

Harumin gave the girl a thumbs up as she hooked up her phone to the TV. "Hey, Mei-san, can I ask one thing?"

Mei raised a brow. "Yes?" The brunette casted a curious look before turning back to her task. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

What was with the sudden question? Of course she could easily lie and say 'no', but she had a feeling Harumin could sense if she did. Mei bit her bottom lip. "Actually, yes. I do." And in saying it, she earned a fangirl squeal.

"No way! Who is it?" Harumin excitedly shouted. Mei swallowed hard, her cheeks turning a soft pink hue. "I'll tell you later. We have to focus on Matsuri's little party."

_Speak of the devil..._ Matsuri opened the door and entered, followed by 15 different people; two of them being Yuzu's besties. "It's time to party."

__...__

The party was in full swing now. Yuzu couldn't believe how well this was going. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" Most of the guests danced. Matsuri sat with a group of a girls. "So where's Yuzu-chan at?" asked a girl with long, think black hair, by the name of Sayaka. Matsuri pointed over to the dancing blonde. Yuzu and Harumin were a little ways away from the group of girls, dancing and harmlessly flirting with some of the guys. The girls called her over and Yuzu happily trotted over there, smiling. Right now, Yuzu felt like she could take on the world. Each girl gave Yuzu a hug before she sat down in the circle.

"What's up, girls!" Yuzu exclaimed with a wink. The raven haired girl giggled. "Still as wild as ever, huh?"

"You know it!"

"So~," began the short haired brunette, Richi, "Give us the dets, who does Miss. Aihara got the hots for?"

And just like that, Yuzu's cocky spirit melted away the redder her face got. "I-I'm not crushing on anyone! W-where'd you get that idea?" she quickly denied, her flushed expression proving otherwise. Sayaka giggled. "Girl, quit frontin'. Matsuri's already told us you're sprung."

_Why that little... _Yuzu sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Was it really a good idea to tell them who it was? I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it? Mei didn't seem to care anymore, but she didn't want "homo" on her sister's reputation. Maybe she'd just hint who it is, or just tell them it a guy she's into. Either way, she had to keep "Mei Aihara" out of the convo.

"Yuzu Onee-chan~" Matsuri called from behind the blonde Aihara, " Tell 'em the **girl **you're in to."

_Matsuri, you little bitch. _Yuzu balled her hands into fists tensely, her knuckles turning white. Her cheeks turned crimson. Sayaka and Richi looked surprised, and Yuzu couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She swallowed,biting her lip and preparing for the worst. "Yuzu," Sayaka started off, "O-oh my god!"

The blonde and the pinkette raised a brow in confusion. Did she just sound happy about that? "How come you didn't tell us!"

Richi laughed, "You know she's always wanted a gay friend."

Matsuri rolled her eyes, an irritated grin on her face. "Well, I'll go speak with your secret lover Yuzu, Be right back." And, just like that, she left.

She slid her hand into her pocket and turned off the recording app on her phone. Her first plan - to get Yuzu to say she would never be into a girl - had failed. But this little middle schooler had a backup plan. _I thinks it's time to turn up!*** **_

...

Mei sat on the couch, a cup full of soda in her hand, beside Harumin and a person with spiked blonde hair. "So, Mei," said the brunette, "I gotta know, who are you crushin' on!" Mei sighed. Harumin was going to keep bugging her until she told her something. "Well," she bit her lip,"*****[S]he's naive and childish, even if hes older than me. He's always in my business, and is hardly ever serious."

Harumin raised a brow. "So, no redeming qualities or are you just a masochist?" Mei shook her head, chuckling a bit. "He's really determined to prove himself to me. And, even though he isn't mine, I couldn't bear to see him with someone else."

"Awww, how sweet!" Harumin never knew Mei that well, but to see this side of her was quite cute. The spiky haired kid beside Mei lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I can't help but over but its seems like you really like this guy."

Mei nodded, staring at the drink in her hand. "I'd knew tell him though, I wouldn't know how." Slowly, she put the cup down and turned to him. "How would you do it?"

"Well, its easy, just let the seme take the lead." the kid explained. He stood up and light took Harumin's hand, causing her to blush. "Let him take you by the hand, look into his eyes, and tell him how you feel."

"U-um, sir, I-I," Harumin couldn't help but stammer. And with each failed word, her cheek turned brighter.

The stranger chuckled. "Sir? Im actually a girl." Harumin face went red. "If that the case, you're the most handsome girl I've ever seen."

He-well, she-giggled, her lilac eyes fixed on Harumin. "Name's Kai." Harumin let out a small nervous laugh. Mei watched, tilting her head. _Its a girl?_

While Mei was focused on the two harmlessly flirting, or more so one flirting and one blushing and giggling like a nut, Matsuri saw the chance to put her plan in motion. She motioned a girl with dark blue hair over. "You got the vodka in the cup?"

She nodded, grinning. She already knew what she had to before Matsuri told her. "Point to the victim." Matsuri point over to Mei and she nodded. She walked by, switched the cup and keep going like nothing happened. The pink haired devil chuckled. "Now, to sit back and watch."

Mei picked up the cup and took a sip of the vodka, and as soon as it touched her taste-buds, she put the cup straight down. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and instantly she felt warm all over. Normally, she wouldn't dare touch alcohol. So, how did it end up in her cup?

Kai sniffed the air. "I smell Grey Goose." Harumin and her both turned to the raven haired Aihara. "Mei, are you drinking?"

"No, of course not." she denied, with a glare.

"Well, why not?"

"Do you not know what alcohol does to you?"

Kai nodded, "I do, but," she tilted her head and smirked, "What's so bad about gettin' a little buzzed?"

Harumin slapped her against the arm. "She can't drink; she's like a Moral Compass!"

_*****Moral Compass... That's right. As such, I'm suppose to be a role model...A good girl. If that's gonna be the thing to stop me from having fun..._

Mei got a determined look in her eye, and grinned at Kai. _Tonight, I drop that damn title. _"She's right, there's nothing wrong with drinking responsibly."

...

"So, who is it!?" Sayaka asked, laughing and playing nudging a blushing Yuzu. She wasn't expecting them to be into the idea of Yuzu's homosexual crush, but nonetheless she was happy they were. "Tell us!"

"Is she here at the party?" asked Richi, looking around at all the girls, "What's she look like?"

Yuzu kept her hand in her lap, laughing nervously. There's a lot of girls here who look like Mei, if she kept the details vague. _Yup, that's a good idea. Nothing wrong with giving hints, right?_

"Well, she has this long silky black hair," she sighed dreamly, starting to daydream of her little sister. While she was in La La Land, her friends looked over at the crowd froming around someone. "And these eyes that'll make anyone melt and-"

Yuzu's mid day fantasizing was halted when Richi blurted out, "-Is she the one takin' shots?"

Yuzu turned her head to see what her friend was talking about. Mei? taking shots? Ha, that'd be something funny to see. "Of course not, She would never-"

Mei would never think of drink, but here she was, taking shot after shot of Ciroc and dancing while everyone chanted with Lil' Jon's and LMFAO's song _Shots. _Yuzu stared wide eyed at her drunken sister. _Mei, what the fuck?! What are you doing!? You're suppose to be the responsible one!_

Richi nudged Sayaka, both of them staring at Yuzu. "Bet you 20 dollars that her crush."

"Holy shit, she's turnt up!"* Yuzu walked to her sister hesitantly, building up every ounce of courage she could. "I've gotta stop her."

Mei slammed down the shot glass, raising a fist in the air. The crowd around her cheered "Shots shots shots!" and Mei loved it. The student council president was drinking and party like a wild girl and she didn't give a fuck. Harumin bit her thumb, worried about the drunk girl and Kai raised a brow.

"H...how." Kai asked, astounded by the monster she had made.

Harumin shrugged, worry clear in her face. "I don't even know. Let's just hope she doesn't start twerking*..."

But Mei seemed to be enjoying herself, so that's an upside. Kinda...

Mei danced, a goofy grin on her face. The once calm and composed girl, was now replaced with a intoxicated misrepresentation. "IF YOU AIN'T GETTIN' DRUNK, GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE! IF YOU AIN'T TAKIN' SHOT, GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE."

Yuzu lightly tap Harumin's shoulder, surprising the girl a tad. Harumin smiled and hugged her friend. "Please, stop this!" She said, gesturing over to Mei. Yuzu nodded, "Call Momokino and tell her to help you stop the party, I'mma try to make Mei go to sleep until she's sober."

As soon as Mei saw Yuzu, Yuzu nodded her head to hallway and held out a hand. Instead, Mei jumped on the blonde's back and kept singing drunkenly. "Bla da daa da la dada da daa dida!" _Oh my god, she's drunk! She's drunk as a skunk, and on my back. Okay, Yuzu, let's think. We need to get to the room. Ah! _Yuzu carried Mei toward the hallway, nodded her head to the beat. Even if the situation was bad, using the music was an awesome cover up.

With what little strength she had, Yuzu carried her sister to the bed and let her fall off her back onto the sheets. She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. How in the hell did this happen, and why does this seem like Matsuri had something to do with it? She groaned. "This is bad. Oh so very bad!"

"Damn Yuzu," Mei whistled, and smacked her older sister's booty. "You got dat ass though."

Yuzu turned to her sister, her face a deep shade of red. She had to be serious, there was no room for joking now. "Mei, y-you need to lay down."

There was a moment of silence, until Mei let out a laugh. "You're right," Mei slurred, a lazy grin on her face. "Why don't you join me..._Onee-chan._"

_Onee-chan? Oh, hot dammit! _Yuzu swallowed silently, half of the courage she had dying down quickly. Before she order her sister to lay down, Mei grabbed Yuzu by the collar of her shirt, and pulled her over top of herself. And the rest of Yuzu's courage went out the window and into traffic. Yuzu gripped her sister's wrists, trying to pull her off. In the process, Mei ended up on top of her blonde haired sibling, successfully opening her shirt by ripping the buttons.

The older sibling squirmed underneath Mei with her arm covering her bra. "Mei! Cut it out!" But her yell fell on deaf ears. Mei pinned her down, her knees on Yuzu's forearms. Green eyes met with feverish violet, and Yuzu's courage just got hit by a car. Even intoxicated, she still had that stare that could make Yuzu melt. The blonde turned her head, blush spreading across the bridge of her nose. She tryed to save her courage but it, just like a blind squirrel, was road kill. Mei left a ghost of a touch on Yuzu's abdomen, causing the submitted girl to shiver in an odd sense of delight.

For a second, Matsuri's words danced on Yuzu's already confused mind. _Do it, and i'll be a lucky girl. Is this what she_ meant? When Matsuri had said that, Yuzu took it as a joke. Did Matsuri have something to do with this? Mei's knees lifted off the blonde, only so she could lay chest to chest against Yuzu, who didn't resist this time. Mei's eyes closed for a moment and Yuzu let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Mei had passed out? Drunk people pass out right. Wait, since when was Mei shirtless?

Yuzu relief proved itself fake once Mei started grinding on her. Yuzu stared down at her younger sibling, biting her bottom lip at this site. Although every ounce of her being tried to resist it, the older sibling was steadily growing aroused. The blonde's mind began being clouded with lust filled thoughts. Mei glazed her sisters neck with her tongue. The wet muscle rubbed against a sensitive stop spot and caused Yuzu to arch up, pressing herself against the raven haired girl. It was getting increasing hard to think when Yuzu's body wanted nothing more than to feel.

Mei bit and kissed the sensitive piece of flesh while her older sister squirmed underneath her, and Yuzu didn't resist it. In fact, she embraced it, her hand sliding up Mei's back and sliding into the black silky locks. _What am I doing? I have to to stop her. _But a part of Yuzu wanted it. Mei lifted herself over the blonde, a seduction grin on her lip, just before she leaned down to kiss her lover. Yuzu met her half way, propping herself up on her elbows and pressing her lips against Mei's. Mei's hand ran up her sibling's leg, causing Yuzu to gasp. And the raven heaed girl took advantage for it and let her tongue adventure into the blonde Aihara's mouth. Yuzu melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of Mei Aihara and the vodka that still lingered.

The raven haired broke away off the blonde, both softly panting. Mei laid against Yuzu, intetwining their finger and holding her hand over her head. Yuzu was way too into this to stop now, lust had fully involved her and she loved it. As her sibling began removing her bra with her teeth, Yuzu grinned.

_There's no going back now..._

* * *

Mei sat up in bed, her vision blurry and her brain pounding against her skull as punishment for her intoxication last night. She rubbed her eyes, finally waking up and looked at her nude body, her lower half covered by sheets. The raven haired girl groaned, her head hurting too much for her to think. She heard the door open, and her sister walked in, rapped in a robe with a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers. Mei raised a brow at Yuzu.

"Head hurtin'?" Yuzu smiled. Mei nodded, slowly taking a pill and the glass from her sister. "I bet, you were turnt up last night." The younger sibling stayed silent, confusion clear in her eyes. Yuzu headed to the bathroom, humming happily. What the hell happened last night? Mei stood and followed her sister in, and headed to the mirror. The sound of the shower coming to life enacted. Her eyes scanning over her nude figure, noticing hickies and love mark on her skin. She ran her fingers over afew of the marks, a scene playing in her head.

She brushed the hicky on her neck. _Ohh Mei! _

Then the ones on her chest on stomach. _ Mei, yes! _

Then she felt her back,wincing when her fingers brushed multiple scratches. _A-ahh! Ahhh! _

She looked over at her sister, noting hickies on her as well. Mei ran her finger through her messy hair. Last night was such a blur, but she knew something had happened that she couldn't place her finger on exactly what. She groaned, running her fingers through her bangs.

"Yuzu, just how 'turnt up' was I?"

* * *

**1. Turnt up/ turn up (ghetto slang) - to party while high or drunk  
2. Twerking (ghetto slang) - a dance in which the dancer moves their ass in an up and down, bouncing motion**

**3. Moral Compass- another way of saying 'role model'**

**4. sprung - in love and/or horny (for someone)**


	2. Misery Buisness : What if Matsuri was a

**_Yup, its yet another "What if...". This one takes a serious note. Now Citrus fans DO NOT KILL ME! I promise it'll be okay! *sighs* Nero, why did you make me write this one... Enjoy _**

**_- Gumi_**

* * *

**_Waring - Rated M for Strong Language, Suggestive themes, Blood, Yanderes and Feels...Really Feely Feels. _**

**_¡!CAUTION¡! This Fanfiction may cause a heart break._**

**_You, and your heart, have been warned. _**

* * *

**_Misery Business : "What if Matsuri was a yandere?"_**

* * *

Mei glared out the window, down at the girl she hated most with the one she loved the most. Matsuri and Yuzu has been spending so much time together, and it made Mei jealous, though she would never show it. Yuzu was hers and only her, they'd made it official. Yuzu had even gave Mei one of the two rings she wore on her necklace that Mei wore on a bracelet. But Matsuri would not give up her chase. Although Yuzu was oblivious to that pink hair devil's little games, Mei saw through it all.

She pressed her hand against the glass longingly. Mei hated this side of her, the side that, even though she knew Yuzu was faithful, still feared of her leaving. She let out a soft sigh and walked away from the cause of her new found anger. _Stop it, Idoit! You're getting worked up over nothing! She doesn't stand a chance against you! _

But still, that crippling fear pulled harshly on one of Mei's heartstrings. She found herself wondering throughout the house mindlessly until she ended up in the living room, staring at the living room door. The doorknob turned and Mei's heart fluttered in excitement and a hint of nervousness. Yuzu opened the door and smiled at her sister, opening her arms for a hug. "Mei-Mei~" a smile played across the blonde's lips, "Where's those sweet lips of your?"

Mei couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around Yuzu and kissed her cheek. "Oh," Yuzu looked at Mei with a brow raised, "You thought I meant _those _lips?" Mei blushed and rolled he eyes.

"You're such a pervert, you know that?" Yuzu gave Mei a look that said "Oh come on, you know you wanna" and Mei found herself at the mercy of her older sibling; pinned against the couch, and being covered in kisses. Her hand made their way to the back of Yuzu's shirt, fingers tightly gripping the fabric while her lover's fingers went to play with the set of lips she mentioned earlier. It was always like this. Yuzu would calm Mei down with just her presence and she was so oblivious to it. But Mei would rather have her oblivious than know of her jealousy.

A few seconds into their fun time, a knock came to the door, grabbing Yuzu's attention. The blonde perked over the couch at the door and Mei frowned. She knew who was there and hated _she _had to intrude on what would've been a night of passionate love making. Mei sat up and listened to Matsuri's latest attempt to get Yuzu into her house, alone. Mei couldn't care less, but her attention turned to them pointedly when Yuzu said, "Sure, I'll see if mom will let me spend the night?"

She then peeked over the couch to get a good look at Matsuri. She was crying, with a horrifically meek arua. Had something bad happen, or was it just acting? Before she knew it, Matsuri was walking over to the couch to side beside Mei. Then, came the grin she was expecting.

"Yuzu's absolutely adorable, don't you think?" Matsuri voice sounded malicious and deviant, like it always did, but something seem off about her. She continued, "So carefree and fun-loving. How in the pink hell did _you _get ahold of her?"

Mei said nothing, in fear of her anger getting the best of her. Matsuri pressed on, that creepy grin of hers still on her face. "You truely don't deserve her, Mei."

"Oh fuck you," Mei snapped, "You can never take Yuzu away no matter how hard you try. So why do you just go back to your room and keep those 30 year old perverts entertained for your lunch money." Mei regretted saying it, because Matsuri pounced on her as soon as she finished her sentence, landing a few punch from a fenzy of many. Mei delivered a few blows of her own and keep at it until Matsuri was forceful pull away. Mei panted, rubbing her cheek. Yuzu glare at Mei, then Matsuri, and pointed to the door. Matsuri shook her head and an evil smile formed on her lips.

"Yuzu won't be your little bitch for long, Mei!" Matsuri shouted, regaining her innocent depressed look. Yuzu look at her, confused then at Mei. Mei could see a quesion in her eyes but couldn't answer it, for she was just as confused as the blonde. "You can't k-keep toying with her heart like that!" And she left, leaving behind a perplexed Yuzu and a enraged Mei.

"Mei," Yuzu sounded shattered when she spoke her name. "What is she talking about?" Mei sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "I-I don't know..." The raven haired girl slowly stood up, still rubbing her sore cheek. "The little slut got me good."

"Why did she attack you?" Yuzu's voice sounded more pressing. What had gotten into her? Mei shrugged. "Are you alright?" Mei went to hug her mistress from behind, but Yuzu held out her hand, keeping the younger girl from doing so. Mei's eyes scrolled down her arm, and soon she came upon her sister's Iphone tightly gripped in her hand. She looked at the screen, and what was on it, surprised and enraged Mei even more.

It was a picture of Mei and Matsuri, kissing.

How did anyone get a hold of that picture? And, more importantly, how did it get to Yuzu. Mei stared at the device, trying to make since of the quesions in her mind. Her eyes scrolled back to Yuzu after sometime. Tears streamed down the blondes angered face. Mei swallowed, sadness playing sour notes on her heartstrings. "Yuzu," was all Mei can manage to say before Yuzu lost her cool.

"What the fuck is this Mei! Explain this shit to me!" Mei watched the figure in front of her tremble, unable to make any sense of the picture. She didn't think anyone would see this, exspecially Yuzu. "Yuzu, i-it's not how its looks!"

Before she could explain anything, Yuzu statched the necklace from her neck, and stromed off, leaving the piece of jewery behind. Mei fell to her knees, slowly picking up the discarded accessory. She stared at it than at her bracelet.

_This ring means we're together, no matter what. I've been waiting to share with someone special._

She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to cry. She had no right to. It was her fault. and she had to fix it. Question is, how?

* * *

The days rolled by painfully. Yuzu had grown more and more distant, ever after Mei explained it. She had stop wearing the necklace and started spending even more time with Matsuri. Mei slept alone at night, her sister taking the couch. It hurt. Mei had to find a way to keep her mind off of Yuzu. She tried staying after school with Momokino but eve that didn't help much. Momokino knew of their relationship and, unlike Matsuri, was accepting of it as long as Mei was happy.

Momokino noticed Mei's tenseness one day and tryed to offer what little advice she had on romance. She'd told her maybe playing her a song on how much she loved her would work but the slight problem with that was Mei knew next to nothing about instuments and singing wasn't her forte -no pun intented- so that wouldn't work.

After awhile, Yuzu started wearing the necklace again and sleeping in the same bed with Mei. But the raven haired girl still felt the blonde was distant, but nothing as much. At least she was beside Mei again, that was a start. The raven headed Aihara tried multiple nights to hold Yuzu, but she wouldn't have it. She'd slide out of her arms or leave the bed completely. Mei's deepest fear had became a reality. She was losing the one she loved.

One night, while their mother was out and Yuzu had plans with Matsuri, Mei stayed home. She had laid out a cover on the couch, in case Yuzu didn't want to lay next to Mei, and the raven haired Aihara stayed in the room to her own devices. She laid on the bed, idly staring at the ceiling. Her phone had rung multiple times that night, but she didn't answer. She just let it ring until it stopped; she didn't care who called. In the last mouth, she'd never left so ruined, so hurt, so pissed in her life. She just stared into the ceiling, her mind numb, until she fell asleep.

_Mei found herself wide awake, surrounded by darkness, a familiar laugh filling the already eerie air. She tried to sit up but her body disobeyed her. Only thing she could move was her eyes, which didn't have any real use for this situation. "Yuzu Onee-chan, is mine now~"_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mei shouted into the darkness. The voice responded with another eerie laugh. "Tonight, I'll be the last one to hold her~"_

_ "The hell is that suppose to mean!?" Mei snapped. Still the voice continued. _

_"I'll be the last to kiss her, to touch her. Because I know she'll leave me one day, so if I can't have her..." _

_The voice paused and slowly an image of Matsuri was strattled on Mei. This one seemed different from the Matsuri she was used to. This one had eyes that seem completely void of life and a creey so wide it seemed painful. Mei eyes widen at the site of a knife clinched tightly in her tremblinghand. The voice continued, this time from Matsuri's mouth._

_"No one can!"_

_Mei tried to move but nothing happened, instead she laid stiff as Matsuri's hand swung down and the blade penetrated Mei's chest and into her heart. The raven haired girl screamed bloody murder, excruciating pain engulfing every nerve beneath her skin. Once the knife was removed, a sea of red flowed from the wound, staining the white shirt she wore. She didn't even realized she was still screaming. Matsuri tilted back her victoms head, slowly dragging the blade through her neck. The red liquid pooled in her throat before spilling over. Mei coughed, trying to regain enough air to cry out again. Matsuri's grinning face slowly disappeared as a wave of darkness washed over Mei's vision._

Mei sat up in a cold sweat, panting. She gripped her chest as her erratic breathing returned to normal. She swallowed hard and looked around the room. It was dark, and the clock read 11:28 p.m. Mei stood up and went to see if her sister had came home.

When she did, that nightmare seemed like child's play.

Yuzu sat on the couch, hunched over with a kitchen knife in her chest. Blood soaked through her shirt and jacket as well as into the piece of furniture under her corpse. Mei's heart shattered and the girl ran to her sister. Mei placed to fingers on her neck to see if, somehow, Yuzu could be alive. She felt a ragged breath russel her bangs. She looked up, to see Yuzu smiling down at her. The smile was weak, and the life in her eyes was draining quickly. Tears rolled down Mei's cheeks as she watched the last spark of hope held in her true love's eyes die away.

Mei hadn't even realized she was screaming at that point.

* * *

Mei sat against the wall in the hallway, tears still pouring from her eyes. Policemen searched the place for clues. Her mother was crying with Mei's father consoling her. She hadn't even noticed he had arrived. Frankly, she didn't care. A Policemen came over to Mei and held up a necklace. "Hey sweetheart," he started, kindness and pity in his voice, "Do you know anything about this?"

Mei nodded, too hurt to speak. It was Yuzu's necklace, with her promise ring still on it. She raised her arm, showing him the bracelet with the same ring on it. He nodded and smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll find out what happened to her."

* * *

That night was spent restlessly tossing and turning in bed. Mei couldn't even close her eyes, less she'd be faced with the gruesome image of her sister. She tried for the umpteenth time to rest, and soon she fell into a unpleasant comatose like sleep.

_Mei found her in an abyss of black. She floated, freely in the darkness. Her eyes fixed on a shape in the distance, it seemed to be calling to her. She floated closer to the object. _

_It was Yuzu. _

_Yuzu looked at her younger sibling, sadness in her green eyes. Mei reached for her, but the blonde with out of er reach. "Mei, why," Yuzu's voice echo through the inky void. "Why don't you love me?" Mei opened her mouth, her lips moved but the words wouldn't come out. "Goodbye Mei..." Yuzu floated further and further from Mei's reach. Mei's eyes looked behind Yuzu, metal spikes forming from the dark. Mei tried to scream at her sister, but she was still mute. Yuzu's body flung back onto the spikes, impaling Yuzu everywhere but her head. Blood slashed, a tad of it landing on Mei's cheek. The blonde lefted her head to weakly smile at Mei before the abyss engulfed the corpse. _

_Then came that eerie laugh again._

* * *

After a week of investigation, police dubbed it as suicide. Mei didn't believe it, Yuzu didn't seem like the type to kill herself for any reason. Mei knew what happened, she knew who did it as soon as she saw her dead sister. Matsuri did it. But the police believed her alibi. They said she was just as shocked to hear Yuzu was dead.

Mei stood in the mirror, staring at the necklace around her neck. Even though the police dubbed the necklace as evidence, they let Mei have it. She wanted to cry looing at the accessory, but she had cried so much that week she'd forgotten how to anymore. Her phone buzzed against the sink, and Mei looked down at it. The caller ID read Momokino. Mei just let it ring. She didn't want to speak to anyone. The next time her phone buzzed was a text. From Matsuri.

"Meet me in the field, in the woods behind the school," was all it read. Mei glared at the words. How dare she take away what was Mei's? How dare she run around free and happy while Mei was in misery! Mei was going to get revenge. Matsuri was going to pay.

* * *

Mei walked into the field, dressed in a black t-shirt and jean shorts. Fog had covered the ground, making it hard to see. "Ah, so you came."

Matsuri walked from behind the tree to grin at Mei. The raven haired girl glared at her. "You killed her." Matsuri tilted her head, still grinning at her rival. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the shit! I know you did it!" Mei shouted, the anger that had been dormant to days finally regaining life. Matsuri laughed. It was that same laugh Mei had in her dream. Mei stood her ground. Matsuri's eyes grew wide and crazed, her face matching the one in that hellish nightmare. "So what if I did, there's no way for you to prove it!"

Matsuri stopped herself and resumed her cool composer once more, chuckling softly. "She was mine when she left this world."

Mei gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her rage. "Shut up."

"Oh but its true," Matsuri continued, "We made sweet love at my house before I murdered her." Mei's hands balled into fists, her arms trembling along with the rest of her. How could she-how could anyone talk about something so heinous without regret, remorse. How in the blue hell could she just say it so casually. "I even kissed her when I stabbed her, but that was to silence her."

"Shut up!"

"Yuzu was gonna be mine, but she was still stuck on you. So I had to kill her." Matsuri raised a pocket knife up, and grinning creepily. "And you're next!"

Matsuri charged at Mei, and Mei glared. With a swift kick, the raven haired Aihara kicked the knife from her hand. The pinkette was shocked, taking a few steps back. Mei charged this time, her fist making contact with her enemy's chest. Matsuri coughed and swung a punch or two at Mei, but missed and recieved a kick to the side. Matsuri held her side and turned to face her opponent, only to be met with Mei's fist.

Matsuri stumbled back, wiping the blood from the corner of her lip. She didn't expect Mei to have so much power in such small fists. The pinkette delivered a kick to Mei's head, the heal of her shoe having an impact on her target's cheek, knocking over the girl. Matsuri looked for the knife she'd dropped to finish the job. But she underestimated the strenght the raven haired Aihara.

The pink haired girl ran for the weapon, tripping in the process. She looked at her leg to see the scuffed knuckles of Mei's right hand. Matsuri's eye widened, "H-how the..." was all she could managed before a scream of agony errupted from bloody lips.

Mei stomped on her enemy's shin with such a horrific amount of force, the bone insteadly snapped in two. Matsuri bit down on her lip, trying to build the strenght to reach the blade. Mei straddled the weaken girl, gripping her collar. Then, she heard that eerie laugh again.

"Abusing me isn't gonna bring her back, you know!" Matsuri yelled throughout her laughter, "She's gone, Mei! She's DEAD!" As much as Mei hated it, Matsuri was right. And she nearly stopped, if Matsuri did said this.

"And she died hating you!"

Matsuri's laughter subsided as she watched Mei's expression change. Mei's eyes, once filled with flames of passion and anger, turned to two violet voids. Without warning, the raven haired Aihara's fist met Matsuri's chest. Each punch grew heavier and faster, and about ten punches in Matsuri coughed up blood. Mei's hands kept their frenzy, she even felt her enemy's ribs cave in and crack after the umpteenth punch. Mei stopped when she was sure Matsuri's head fell limply and red liquid ran from her lifeless lips. Mei stood, glaring at the body. Even after death, she could still hear eerie, annoying laughter.

Mei's eyes widened as a sharp pain emvloped her chest. She looked down, to meet the blade of her enemy in her chest. Matsuri grinned at her, mouthing the words, "See you in hell". Mei dropped to her knees, her vision blurring before her. This was end for her.

As the world grew drak, she could've promised she had seen Yuzu's weak smile once more.

* * *

Mei woke up, panting hard. She gripped her chest and patted the rest of her. Was it all a dream? She looked at her sister who sat up with Mei. "You ok Mei? You look like you saw a ghost."

Mei wasn't dream this time. Yuzu's eyes were glistening with life, love and Mei smiled. She smiled so wide it hurt, and hugged her sister tightly. Yuzu wrapped her arms around the stratled girl, giggling softly. "Mei," was all she could say. Mei looked up at her, tears pooling in her eyes. "I love you, Yuzu. No matter what, I'll always love you."

Yuzu placed a hand on Mei's cheek and wiped away a tear as the fell from her eye.

"I love you too, Mei. I love you too."


End file.
